crappy_roblox_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pals
's fanbase was toxic...]] The Pals are a group of four (formerly five) Roblox Youtubers named Denis, Sub, Alex, and Sketch. Their videos are mainly aimed at young children, particularly 7-10. There used to be a member known as Corl, but he recently got removed from the group due to drama. Why they suck # Back in late 2017, Denis promoted a site called grobux.net, which is just your average "free Robux" site. (NOTE: the site is no longer active, it only stayed up for 4 hours). # They're just your ordinary family-friendly Roblox Youtuber. # They are accused of stealing content or thumbnails, and are equally guilty of clickbaiting. One example is when they copied J-Bug RBLX's "50 Ways to Die in Roblox", by replacing the Bacon Hair with a self-insert of DENIS HIMSELF! ''Another example is their video titled "The First Guest". Not only was the title similar to "The Last Guest" by ObliviousHD, but it was a '''GAMEPLAY, NOT A PARODY. '''Another example, they have been accused of stealing Znac's ''THUMBNAILS AND CONTENT. JUST LOOK AT ZNAC'S VIDEOS ''"How Old Roblox Used To Look" ''AND ''"Roblox v.s. Real Life" ''AND LOOK AT THEIR KNOCK-OFF VERSIONS OF THEM AND TELL US IF THEIR CONTENT AND THUMBNAILS ARE SIMILAR OR NOT. ''Also, 99.9% of Denis's content is pure clickbait and nothing else. Just take a look at his videos titled, "SAYING GOODBYE TO ROBLOX JAILBREAK" and "THE END OF ROBLOX" and guess if they are blogs where Denis explains why he's never going to play Jailbreak and the reason to do so and why he's quitting Roblox and the reason why or if they're ''GAMEPLAYS. # Many users say that they're the ones who caused the Roblox community to go downhill. # Despite them being aimed at elementary school-aged kids, some of their thumbnails are inappropiate or just downright disturbing. For instance, one thumbnail shows Denis "eating" the rest of the Pals, which is basically a act of cannibalism. Another thumbnail shows him naked, but the backside of these videos look like they belong to the "kid-friendly" toy channels, not a Roblox gameplay video. # Even worse than that, some of their videos encourage ONLINE DATING! # Also, like many Roblox Youtubers, they spread fake rumors about Roblox "hacks". # Sketch, who is one of the Pals's members, reacted to ObliviousHD's "The Last Guest". But the problem is, while he did give Oblivious credit, the video passes the 9 minute mark, while the rule of reaction videos was not to go PAST '''the 9 minute mark. This lead ObliviousHD to make a tweet. # Denis, like most other Youtubers, can't take negative criticism. # They have an '''EXTREMELY toxic fanbase that's basically the Roblox equivalent to the FGTeeV fanbase. See Point 4. # Denis also broke the Roblox TOS with his free Robux site, even Alexnewtron said it did! # Some controversy surrounding Sketch where he uploaded a video titled fixmearacialslure.exe. His editor made the title but why didn't Sketch fix the title before he uploaded the video? # At the beginning of every video, they ''ALWAYS ''advertise their merchandise. # They have a very toxic fanbase which can't handle criticism. In fact, neither this page or this wiki is safe! Redeeming Qualities # To be honest, their fanbase is much more tolerable and less salty than FGTeeV's fanbase. However, this really doesn't say much, because their fanbase is still a pretty toxic one. For example, when Greenlegocats123 made a video exposing the Pals, the fans went full-on rage mode and denied the fact they do clickbait and steal content from smaller Youtubers. # Extending quality #1, they do have some pretty good fans that don't bash other people's opinions on them, but are unfortunately overshadowed by the bad ones. # Some of the fans made good animations of the Pals. # Denis is pretty good at making pictures for his clickbait videos, like the horses in Jailbreak one. # After being rude to a former fan, Corl was kicked out of the Pals. Category:Youtubers